Accelerometers have been posited for use with certain equipment used in connection with swimming pools and spas. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,771,504 to Mastio, et al., describes placing an accelerometer on an automatic swimming pool cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 9,034,193 to Shalon, moreover, mentions including an accelerometer as part of a chemical dispensing unit for a spa. The accelerometer of the Shalon patent may be used to sense a change in water level within a spa or whether the unit has been detached from the spa wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,295 to Richards discloses one of many conventional examples of an SWC. Noted in the Richards patent is that the SWC includes a gas trap in which chlorine is mixed with water. In the trap, chlorine gas is dissolved in the water with which it is mixed before the water is returned to an associated pool. In conventional SWCs, gas traps also may be used to house hydrogen gas during periods of low water flow therethrough to minimize potential accumulation of hydrogen gas in filters or elsewhere within water-circulations systems of pools and spas.